Clostridium difficile is a species of Gram-positive bacteria that causes severe diarrhoea in human patients. C. difficile infection (CDI) typically affects patients under antibiotic treatment since the bacterium is only able to colonize the colon of patients with depleted bacterial flora. The emergence of antibiotic-resistant strains of C. difficile causes increasingly severe morbidity and mortality due to the spread of new, more virulent strains, with recent outbreaks in North America and Europe.
C. difficile asymptomatically colonizes 2-5% of the human adult population. The bacteria form spores, which are difficult to neutralize by common methods of disinfection. As a result, C. difficile infections are a common result of prolonged stays in hospitals; the pathogen is considered the leading cause of hospital-associated diarrhoea in the USA.
Current therapy of choice is oral application of metronidazole or, in case of failure of the former, vancomycin. Since clinical symptoms of CDI are caused by two toxic proteins secreted by C. difficile in the colon, rather than by the presence of the bacteria itself, efforts have been made recently to target these toxins (e.g. employing polymeric binders), but have so far failed in clinical trials.
C. difficile enterotoxin (toxin A, TcdA) and cytotoxin (toxin B, TcdB) are the main contributors to the symptoms of disease (for a toxin biology review, see Voth and Ballard, Clinical Microbiology Reviews 2005, 18, 247-263). In brief, both toxins are composed of four domains, a first domain mediating the attachment of the toxin to cells; a second one facilitating translocation into the cytosol; a third domain causing the cleavage of the toxic domain by autoproteolysis, and finally the toxic domain or “warhead” itself, which causes the physiological effects of the toxin in the affected cell.
Reineke et al. (Nature 2007, 446, 415) identified myo-inositol hexakisphosphate (IP6) as the natural trigger of TcdA/TcdB autoprocessing in the cell cytosol. Egerer et al. (PLoS Pathog. 2010, 6, e1000942) and Shen et al. (Nat. Struct. Mol. Biol. 2011, 18, 364) suggested targeting the IP6-induced autoprocessing mechanism as a means of therapeutic intervention against toxin-mediated pathogenicity.
Kreimeyer et al. suggested using IP6 pharmaceutically to intervene in CDI (Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's Arch. Pharmacol. 2011, 383, 253). However, this approach is not feasible as the presence of high calcium concentrations in the colon precipitates IP6 and prevents it from being active.
Thus, the objective of the present invention is to provide improved treatment options for patients suffering from CDI. This objective is attained by the subject-matter of the independent claims.